I will always love you, beloved
by Your Elegant Goddess
Summary: So, this is the story about how Shizuma and Chikaru met and fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own strawberry panic.**

**Introduction: OKAY EVERYONE! So, by popular demand I have written a story about how Shizuma and Chikaru met. This story is supposed to be read before, but can be read after _Snowflakes and Cherry Blossom Petals. _So, here goes.**

* * *

A goddess-like, silver-haired woman sat grimly behind an imposingly large, finely-polished, red wood desk. She wore a sophisticated red female suit, with a white collared shirt underneath. Her deep, olive green eyes held a painful, but familiar, sadness. She slowly rose from her chair and walked across her sprawling office toward a large window that took up her whole office wall space.

Outside was Tokyo and autumn was beginning to set in. Cool winds swept over the busy city while trees began shedding their dying leaves. With a heavy sigh, Shizuma Hanazono closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cold glass.

Suddenly, a knock came from her office door.

"Yes?" Shizuma asked as she kept her body towards the window.

A brunette, wearing square-rimmed glasses, shyly came in. In her trembling hands was an envelope.

"M-m-miss Hanazono; I have a letter for you." The woman stood within the entrance of the office with a visible uneasiness.

"Place it on my desk, please." Shizuma said as she turned to face the lady.

The lady practically sprinted to Shizuma's desk, placed the envelope gently down, and quickly left the room and closed the door behind her. Shizuma walked to her desk, sat down, and stared at the unopened envelope. She saw that her mother was the sender and Shizuma sighed as she opened the envelope and took out the neatly folded letter. She opened the letter and read the contents carefully.

_Shizuma, _

_Your father and I have decided that out main office building's exterior is not attractive as our competitors. I want you to find a well-known designer and pay them whatever they want as long as they can make our building look like it is worth 100 million dollars._

_And, I ask that the designer also design the appropriate attire for our employees because if one employee dresses better than another; we don't really look like a team then, right? Make sure the suits have gold trim since gold makes people appear more sophisticated. _

_With that said, I expect you and the designer to work closely and I want you to make sure that everything comes out perfectly. Remember; failure is _not _tolerated within the Hanazono family._

_Your mother,_

_Miss Hanazono._

Shizuma crumpled the paper and sighed as she tossed it into the waste basket. She got up and walked outside to her secretary's desk. The brunette, with the square-rimmed glasses, was sitting behind the designated secretary's desk. When she saw Shizuma, she bolted from her chair and bowed deeply.

"M-m-miss Hanazono; what is it that you need?" The brunette barely stammered out.

Shizuma's eyes softened as she looked at her trembling secretary. She reminded Shizuma of the girls back in St. Miator and how they always seemed to lose their breath when she was around.

"Miss Yamasaki, do you know any designers, who are of reputable credentials, here in Tokyo?" Shizuma asked.

Miss Yamasaki's eyes brightened and she vigorously nodded her head.

"Yes, ma'am; I know a list of designers since I used to have dreams of becoming one. I shortly dropped out of designer school to pursue business since I wasn't much of a designer but I still keep in touch with many of my designer friends." Miss Yamasaki nervously vomited the information out.

Shizuma nodded her head.

"I need a very talented designer who can design suits and decorate the inside of this building as well as have some architectural knowledge for renovating the exterior."

Miss Yamasaki bit her lower lip in concentration and then her face lit up brighter than a halogen light bulb.

"I think I know who to call, Miss Hanazono."

"Perfect, give that person a call and then tell them to meet me here at 9:00 am tomorrow."

Shizuma leaned in real close to Miss Yamasaki's face, causing the secretary to blush furiously and back into her desk.

"Miss…" The secretary's voice trailed off as her eyes focused on Shizuma's lips.

"Thank you, Miss Yamasaki." Shizuma smiled as she broke her seductive gaze and walked back to her office.

Miss Yamasaki nearly crumpled to the floor and she put both her hands over her racing heart. Taking a deep breath, she mustered back her strength and rummaged through her desk for the designer's phone number.

* * *

Later that night, Shizuma went home to her condominium that was in Tokyo itself. Usually, for autumn and winter, she would reside within her vacation home that was located in Japan's lush countryside, but she wanted to drown herself within the noise of Tokyo this year.

When she entered her amazing, mansion-like condominium, she placed her coat and satchel on the coat hanger and went to the kitchen. She opened the pearly white refrigeration and took out a can of coke. As she closed the refrigerator door, her eyes were captured by a photo of her and Nagisa. The photo was held in place by a single magnet. Shizuma could feel a pang of heartache stab her chest. She opened her coke and took a long sip.

_I hope that you and Tamao are happy, Nagisa. You helped me live again but when you left you took away more from my world than Kaori did when she died. _Shizuma thought to herself.

She sighed and pulled the photo off of the refrigerator door and tossed it into the trash can. With a heavy heart, she walked up to her bedroom and reluctantly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Shizuma arrived at work at exactly the time she wanted to meet the designer. As she walked to her office, she stopped by her secretary's desk.

"Good morning, Miss Yamasaki." Shizuma greeted seductively.

Miss Yamasaki felt her heart implode within her chest.

"G-g-good morning, M-m-miss Hanazono, the designer is waiting in your office." Miss Yamasaki stuttered out.

"Could you bring us some coke, please?"

Miss Yamasaki nodded her head and ran to the cafeteria. Shizuma walked to her office and opened the door. A silky, raven-haired woman sat in front of Shizuma's desk. She had her back turned to the door but when she heard the door open; she turned around and stood up to greet Shizuma.

_The red bows in her hair, those tender eyes, and that smile… _Shizuma silently evaluated the woman in front of her as her heart began to pump faster.

"Good morning, Etoile." Chikaru Minamoto greeted with a smile to melt away winter.

For some reason, Shizuma was so captivated by Chikaru's beauty that all she could do was stare, wide-eyed, at Chikaru. Finally, she was able to regain some control of her body and she walked to her desk.

"Good morning, Chikaru, it has been a long time." Shizuma said softly as she sat down behind her desk.

Chikaru giggled and sat back down in her own seat.

"What is wrong, Shizuma? You look like as if you are overly enamored with me."

Before Shizuma could retort, Miss Yamasaki came in with the cokes, placed one can in front of each person, and then quickly left the room and shut the door. The two ladies opened their cans and began to drink.

Shizuma studied Chikaru's body as she sipped her drink. Her eyes stole glimpses of the beauty of Chikaru's torso underneath the cream-colored sweater she wore. Shizuma nearly drooled as her eyes became fixated on Chikaru's round chest and then realized that Chikaru was watching her intently.

Shizuma's eyes became wide-enough for her eye balls to fall out.

"Oh my, I was-I am so sorry." Shizuma began to frantically apologize.

Chikaru, however, began to giggle.

"I feel honored to have the former Etoile look at me in that way." Chikaru assured Shizuma.

Shizuma could feel the blood rush up to her cheeks.

"I am not sure what is wrong with me; I am sorry, Chikaru."

"Don't be sorry, I feel very flattered."

"I guess I just missed seeing you." Shizuma smiled.

"If only that were true." Chikaru said as she winked at Shizuma.

Shizuma felt her heart skip a beat.

"So, how have you been?"

"Life has been good to me; I have been making a lot of people happy, and earning good money, designing clothes for people ranging from everyday business people to celebrities. How about you; have you and Nagisa bought a house together yet?"

Shizuma felt like as if someone had stabbed her between the ribs. Chikaru clearly saw Shizuma's pain and began to apologize but Shizuma stopped her.

"It is okay, you did not know. Nagisa left me about seven months ago. She said that she realized she and Tamao were much more compatible with each other than she and I was. I should be over this by now but I do not understand why it hurts every time I think of her."

Shizuma hung her head and closed her eyes. Chikaru came to her side and wrapped her arms around Shizuma's shoulders.

"It is perfectly fine for you to hurt, Shizuma. When one gets their heart broken; it is hard to mend the pieces back together. I understand that you love her but grieve one last time for your loss and I will help you move on."

Shizuma turned her chair to face Chikaru and she buried her face into Chikaru's plush chest. She began to sob and all the pain she had kept inside began to flow out. Chikaru held Shizuma in a secure embrace and placed her cheek on the top of Shizuma's head. She stroked the silky, silvery hair of the crying goddess within her arms and she only wished that she could to more to take away the burning pain within the beautiful, strong, and kind ex-Etoile.

* * *

**END: **So, how was it so far? lol as always, I always love reading reviews. I also want to say thank you for taking the time to read my writing again. So, hopefully I will update in a day or two. Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own strawberry panic...maybe the dvd very soon....**

**INTRODUCTION: **So, this takes place a few days after Chikaru and Shizuma meet. Hope you like it!

* * *

Shizuma was lying silently on her bed; she felt so hollow and so numb. She put much effort into trying to get up but every time she lifted her head; memories of Nagisa flooded right back to her. Shizuma growled and buried her face into her pillow to mute out all the pain she felt but even the smell of her pillows reminded her of Nagisa's shampoo. Angrily, she sat up and grabbed a glass vase that was on her nightstand beside her bed, and smashed it against the wall. She felt the glass puncture her left palm and slice into her wrist. For once, she felt something other than the hurt Nagisa had left her.

Her blood trickled down her arm as she stood staring at the crack she left in her wall. Glass was sprinkled all over the floor in front of her and she looked at her palm. Pieces of glass were standing erect and her wrist had deep gashes within it and blood easily flowed out of her wounds. She smirked at her pain and slowly walked away from the scene of the crime.

Without much thought, Shizuma walked downstairs from her bedroom to her kitchen. As she opened the refrigerator door, her doorbell gave off a shrill ring. The sudden noise startled her but it did not wake her mind up from its deadened state. She walked over to her door and opened it and Chikaru stood smiling in front of her. Shizuma gave Chikaru a surprised look and the raven-haired beauty laughed softly.

"Why do you give me such a look, Shizuma?" Chikaru asked.

Shizuma placed her injured hand behind her and held the door open for Chikaru.

"I am sorry, where are my manners; please, come in." Shizuma said.

Chikaru nodded her head and came into Shizuma's condominium and stopped in the hallway. She quickly noticed a trail of undeniable blood that snaked its way downstairs, across the hallway, and into the kitchen. Shizuma was too busy closing the door to notice Chikaru's silent panic.

"Shizuma, what is all of this?" Chikaru asked as she turned to face Shizuma.

Shizuma sighed when she saw the trail of blood she left behind and smiled at Chikaru.

"I was painting and I guess I accidentally dragged the paint around without knowing. I will clean it up later; is there something that you needed? How did you find out where I live?" Shizuma was desperate to change the subject.

Chikaru walked closer to Shizuma and studied her body. Shizuma swallowed her nervousness and kept her hands behind her back. Chikaru pulled on Shizuma's arms but Shizuma began to move away. With an unseen strength, Chikaru managed to pull Shizuma's arm from hiding and brought Shizuma's left wrist close to her face. Immediately, Chikaru's eyes became glossy with worry and she looked at Shizuma.

"Did you do this to yourself on purpose?" Chikaru asked quietly.

Shizuma tried to pull her hand back but Chikaru held it steadfastly in front of her.

"I just got angry and threw a vase against a wall that is all."

"Where is your bathroom?"

"Upstairs; in my bedroom."

Chikaru gave Shizuma a disappointed look and lead her upstairs to the bedroom. She made Shizuma sit on the bed while she went into Shizuma's bathroom and came out with medical supplies. Shizuma shook her head and tried to get up but Chikaru's eyes were firm and serious and Shizuma came to the conclusion that it was best to listen.

With surgical precision, Chikaru took out every single piece of glass that was embedded into Shizuma's skin and cleaned out every gaping gash. She carefully wrapped gauze and cloth bandages around Shizuma's injured extremity.

"Thank you, Chikaru." Shizuma said with a low tone.

Chikaru looked at her and forced a gentle smile.

"Shizuma, you must get over her now. It is time for you to move on and not hurt yourself like this." Chikaru pointed out wisely.

Shizuma got up and walked to her bedroom balcony and opened the sliding glass door. She stood near the railing and let the cold wind of Tokyo whip against her face. Chikaru walked to the balcony too and stood silently behind Shizuma.

"I just want to be able to feel again, Chikaru. I hate this pain, this constant numbness that weighs me down like pure lead. I want to be able to smile again but not feel like it is forced. I want to be able to enjoy my life and look forward to coming home and having someone waiting for me. I want to be able to sleep at night, holding onto the one I love. Being alone is not something that I can handle anymore. Being alone is not something that Shizuma Hanazono was born to conquer." Shizuma spat out her pain like a bad taste in her mouth.

Chikaru came up behind Shizuma and wrapped her arms around Shizuma's waist. Shizuma felt her body tense and she grabbed hold of the balcony railing to steady herself.

"Shizuma, I can't say that I understand how you feel since I have never felt the touch of love before. However, I am human too and I understand the hollowness that is eating you from the inside out. I understand that right now, all you really need is a friend and I am more than willing to give you my hand to steady yourself. All I ask is that you try to be happy and that you try your best to move on." Chikaru said as she turned Shizuma around to face her.

Shizuma smiled.

"You are right, Chikaru, thank you very much. Now, care to answer how you found out where I live and why you are here?" Shizuma asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Chikaru laughed and pulled herself away from Shizuma and looked over the balcony.

"Well, I was able to retrieve your address from your chatty Secretary. And, I am here because I have some blueprints that I wanted to show you."

Shizuma leaned her back against the railing.

"Could you not have waited until tomorrow?" Shizuma asked suspiciously.

Chikaru flashed Shizuma an innocent smile.

"Well, I thought that maybe you deserved a little attention tonight."

Shizuma cleared her throat and tried to stop her mind from racing to naughty assumptions.

"And, what was it that you had planned for tonight?"

"How about I cook for you tonight?"

Shizuma laughed and Chikaru shot her a frown.

"What?" Chikaru asked as her face began to steam.

"You came all the way here to cook for me?"

"And I want you to review the blueprints while I cook; good transaction, don't you think?"

Shizuma laughed heartily and gazed a Chikaru.

"That sounds great to me, Chikaru. Now, what did you have planned?"

Chikaru's face lost its color and she blushed.

"I was not really thinking about what to make; I was hoping you were craving for something."

Shizuma and Chikaru both began to laugh together and the two went downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later, Shizuma was sitting at her dining table and was steadily going through large sheets of blueprints that entailed designs for the employee suits and two possible outlines of a new edifice exterior. While she was pouring over the material, Chikaru was busy in the kitchen, cooking a delicious steak dinner. She wore a flowery pink apron over her white sweater and pink checkered skirt and she had tied up her hair with a clip. Shizuma could not help but look up every now and then and admire Chikaru's domestic side.

_If only, right Shizuma? _Shizuma thought to herself as she tried to glue her eyes back onto the blueprints.

Chikaru winced as a splatter of oil jumped onto the breast of her apron and she swept a gentle hand across her bosom. Shizuma felt blood rush up to her cheeks and she squeezed her injured hand as tightly as she could to refocus her attention back to the papers in front of her.

_Really now; are you that desperate for love that you are willing to have such ridiculous thoughts about her? She would never think of you in that way, Shizuma. _Shizuma's subconscious was doing its best to reign in her injured heart strings.

Chikaru put the stove on low heat so that the steak could slowly cook itself, and she sat next to Shizuma.

"So, what do you think of the employee suits so far?" Chikaru asked as she pushed a strand of hair from her flushed face.

Shizuma gaped at her for a second but shook her head to knock herself out of the trance.

"I think they look great and I absolutely love this design for the exterior." Shizuma said as she handed Chikaru a blueprint for the building.

"Oh, you like the idea of gold trimming and a pearly white face to the building?" Chikaru asked as she set the blueprint gently down on the table and looked at Shizuma.

Shizuma kept her eyes diverted to the jumble of papers in front of her lest she try to accidentally kiss Chikaru.

"Yes, I think they look great and my parents would be most pleased."

Chikaru laughed and got up and walked back to tend to the steaks. Shizuma let out a heavy breath and smacked her forehead with her hand.

_You know that you don't want a rebound and you know that you can get any girl you want; but what makes you want to fall for Chikaru? Think, Shizuma, she is not interested in you and plus, she seems to be the only woman who has an immunity to your gaze! _Shizuma growled at herself and let her head fall to the table with a loud thump.

Chikaru quickly look at Shizuma.

"Is something the matter, are you okay?" Chikaru asked worriedly as she wiped her hands on her apron.

Shizuma kept her head down but tried to nod to Chikaru that she was fine. Chikaru smiled and returned her attention back to the almost finished dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Chikaru packed up her blueprints and decided that it was time for her to go home. Shizuma reluctantly agreed with her and walked her to the door. Before leaving, Chikaru turned to Shizuma and smiled at her.

"How about you come over to my place tomorrow and we can have dinner?" Chikaru asked.

Shizuma felt her heart skip a beat and trip over her arteries.

"That sounds like a great idea, Chikaru. Did you want to discuss the blueprints some more?" Shizuma asked, trying to desperately find a logical reason for why Chikaru would invite her over.

Chikaru giggled and took in a sharp breath.

"Something of that sort, yes. Be at my house at 7:00 pm sharp okay?" Chikaru said with a smile as she walked out of Shizuma's condominium.

Shizuma could only nod her head in acknowledgement and slowly shut the door. She leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes and a smile slowly spread across her lips. For once in a long time, she felt a light and cheery feeling take over her and her stomach felt like as if there were butterflies flapping around. Her smile began to take over her face and she walked up to her bedroom, with a lighter heart, and a new reason to look forward to the next day.

* * *

**END: Here you go, dears. Chapter 2 lol. I hope it was good and thank you for reading and reviewing. I always love reviews so please give me any feedback! **I apologize if I do not update as often as you would like but my better half of almost two years decided to break up with me and so I am in a bit of a numb state....so I am sorry if I update a little bit late. Well, hopefully I can give you all the next chapter as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ROAR....I do not own Strawberry Panic!**

**Introduction: Chikaru invites Shizuma over and gives her a sweet surprise. **

**

* * *

**

The next morning was cool and gloomy; Shizuma slowly opened her eyes and pulled her goose-down feather blanket closer to her body. She let out a heavy sigh and turned her head towards the balcony and watched the first drops of rain pelt the outside world. Within the safety of her condominium, Shizuma enjoyed the rain and imagined it sweeping over her body and mind; washing away the pain she kept sealed away in her heart. Shizuma shook her head and remembered Chikaru's words of support and forced herself out of bed.

She walked to her bathroom and went through her usual morning ritual; she tossed her nightgown onto the floor and stepped into the shower. Twisting the shower head directly over her, she turned on the water and savored the gentle massage the water gave her as it bombarded her body. After the shower, she dried her luscious hair and walked to her closet. She pulled out a black female suit and placed it on her bed and then she found an emerald, silk collar shirt and placed it on the bed as well. Shizuma donned on the clothes, grabbed her satchel as she put on her long black coat, and left her condominium to go to work.

* * *

When she got to work, she found that there was a hustle of people taking measurements of the building and the employees too. She paid little attention to the chaos, and made her way to her personal office. On her way, her secretary caught her and greeted her with her usual nervousness.

"Miss Hanazono, good morning!" Miss Yamasaki greeted.

"Hello, Miss Yamasaki." Shizuma responded by handing the secretary her coat.

Her secretary took Shizuma's coat and placed it on a hanger near Shizuma's office door. Shizuma entered her office and sat down at her desk. Miss Yamasaki came scurrying to her and stood at attention across from Shizuma.

"Miss Hanazono, the building and employee suits are taken care of starting today."

Shizuma nodded her head.

"Yes, I can clearly see that but thank you anyway." Shizuma said with a little bit of annoyance to her voice.

Miss Yamasaki began to sweat slightly.

"And, Miss Minamoto has asked me to tell you to call her." Miss Yamasaki handed Shizuma a piece of paper.

Shizuma took the paper and looked at it; Chikaru had placed her address and phone number on the paper.

"Did she say when I should call her?"

"No need since I am already here." A sweet voice interrupted.

Shizuma and Miss Yamasaki flashed their eyes at the doorway and there stood Chikaru, wearing a pearly white overcoat and a red skirt to match her red bow accessories.

"I will be outside if you need me, ma'am." Miss Yamasaki bowed and left the room and shut the door behind her.

Chikaru giggled and walked over to Shizuma in a manner that simply screamed sexual intentions. Shizuma cleared her throat and tried her best to put on an emotional-less façade. Chikaru sat down across from Shizuma and crossed her legs; again, Shizuma could feel the agitated butterflies within her stomach flutter and beat their wings.

"Good morning, Chikaru; how are you today?" Shizuma asked calmly.

Chikaru smiled charmingly at Shizuma, which in turn almost gave Shizuma a heart attack.

"I am doing great today; I am very excited for tonight." Chikaru gave Shizuma a wink and Shizuma felt like her body was going to crumble to the floor like a demolished building.

"Well, I thought we were just going to go over blueprints and things of that sort."

Chikaru giggled and Shizuma tried desperately to keep herself from blushing.

"Shizuma, don't play stupid; you know exactly why I am asking you to come over and looking at 'blueprints' is not what I had in mind."

"I do not understand, Chikaru; I would have never thought of you to be attracted to me in any way." Shizuma quickly realized what she just blurted out and then her face became hotter than the sun itself.

Chikaru flashed Shizuma a smile that practically dripped with sweetness.

"So, I see that you have looked right through my intentions. Shizuma, you and I both need each other and I understand that my feelings may make you feel a bit overwhelmed but I have no harm within my intentions."

"It just seems odd; you have never exhibited any sort of interest in me in the past and I am wondering why now."

"I never exhibited any sort of interest because your well-known 'paralysis gaze' never ever seemed to come my way. In the past, and I am sure even now, you were too busy playing with the other girls, who were desperate for your attention, to notice someone quiet like me who lurked within the shadows. When I first saw you after all these years, for some reason I felt, deep within my heart, that you are someone I would love to be with."

Shizuma could not believe what Chikaru was saying to her.

"Well, I am very impressed at how blunt and truthful you are; thank you. And, you know, I have tried my gaze once or twice but you seem to giggle it off; you are the first to become immune to me."

"Tell me something; what do you feel for me?" Chikaru asked.

Shizuma leaned back into her chair, wishing she could disappear into the air.

"Is it not a bit too early to be answering such a question?"

"I am just wondering because I don't want to feel like I am the only one with such feelings. I want to know if you feel even a little pinch of anything for me."

"This is a bit fast, do you not think so?"

Chikaru smiled and giggled.

"So, you don't feel anything for me, do you? I knew it."

Shizuma sprang up straight in her chair, startling Chikaru.

"No, I do feel something for you, something that I have never felt in a long time. I care for you and for some reason; my heart is willing to throw itself on you even though I still bleed from my previous love. These feelings scare me because I do not know you well enough and yet something within me is willing to stand in front of gun fire again."

Chikaru's eyes began to sparkle and she uncrossed her legs and slowly rose from her seat.

"I am very happy to hear you say such things with the bottom of your heart. Be at my house at 7:00 tonight and I will give you more reasons to give your heart to me", she walked to the door and then turned around before she left, "I want to give you my heart, tonight." Chikaru smiled as she said that and walked out.

Shizuma almost fell off her chair at the last words Chikaru spoke to her. Her heart felt like it was thumping rapidly within her chest and was going to jump out of her mouth and wriggle around on her desk. She smiled and turned her attention to the jumble of papers in front of her and did her best to not think too much about her date later that day.

* * *

5:00 rolled around and Shizuma was finished with her daily paperwork. She grabbed her satchel, donned on her coat, and gave Miss Yamasaki the finished paperwork. Shizuma bid her secretary a farewell and made her way to the elevator. As she got in and pushed the button for the first floor, a thought randomly came to her; should she bring Chikaru something? The elevator jolted slightly as it made its descent. Shizuma bit her lip in thought and as the elevator reached its destination and the doors slid open, the perfect gift came into Shizuma's thought.

Excitedly, Shizuma nearly ran out of the elevator and to the front door of the building. She made her way outside and flagged down her personal driver. As she got in she asked her driver to take her to the florist and an art shop.

* * *

After Shizuma bought her gifts, her driver drove her to Chikaru's house. Shizuma's car made its way to the outskirts of Tokyo where a tiny patch of solemn countryside was located. Her car drove into a small neighborhood where there were cute houses and more trees than people. Shizuma's driver stopped in front of a cream colored house that had a bright red roof. Shizuma slowly got out of the car and she felt her nerves tingling with nervousness. Mustering up her confidence, she grabbed a large bouquet of flowers in one hand and a black bag in the other, and made her way up the cobbled path to the front door of the house. She used her elbow to ring the doorbell and she felt her heart jump to her throat when she heard the lock of the door click open.

Chikaru held the door wide open and smiled warmly at Shizuma. She wore a red, silk nightgown and Shizuma almost dropped the gifts she was holding.

"I brought a peace offering." Shizuma smiled but the corners of her mouth twitched at the sight of what Chikaru was wearing.

_Either she wants to get raped tonight or she just wants my heart to stop beating. _Shizuma thought to herself as she handed Chikaru the bouquet of flowers and the black bag.

"Thank you so much for the flowers; but what is in the bag?" Chikaru asked as Shizuma entered the house.

Chikaru placed the flowers on a stand near the door and made her way to the kitchen with the black bag. Shizuma followed silently and then Chikaru handed Shizuma a large vase with water in it for the flowers. As Shizuma went back to the front door and placed the flowers in the vase, she heard Chikaru open the black bag and Chikaru gasped sharply. Shizuma entered the kitchen and Chikaru was nearly floored at the art supplies Shizuma had bought for her. From the bag, different types of paint, expensive drawing paper, and other accessories poured out and Chikaru turned her brilliant eyes on Shizuma. Without warning, Chikaru ran over to Shizuma and jumped on her which forced Shizuma to hold onto her, and Chikaru buried her face into Shizuma's neck.

"Thank you so much, Shizuma; this means a lot to me." Chikaru said as she pulled her face away to look at Shizuma.

Shizuma could feel her lips burning as she studied Chikaru's face.

"It was no problem at all, dear."

Chikaru's eyes softened and she began to close the distance between their faces. Shizuma's eyes widened but she didn't want to move her face away. Within seconds, Chikaru's lips graced Shizuma's and Shizuma felt that her heart had exploded and was sprinkling confetti. Shizuma deepened the kiss and Chikaru accepted the gesture. The two stood with their lips locked for some time until Chikaru slowly pulled away.

"I didn't expect to do that so soon but I couldn't help myself." Chikaru giggled as she ran a soft finger across Shizuma's lips.

Shizuma let out a weak laugh and tried her best to slow down the tumultuous beating of her heart.

"I was not expecting that; you really caught me off guard."

Chikaru pulled away from Shizuma and straightened her nightgown. Then, an impish smile split her lips and she grabbed Shizuma's hand and led her upstairs. The two reached Chikaru's bedroom and Shizuma felt a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face as Chikaru led her to the red silk sheets of her bed. She got onto the bed and pulled Shizuma on top of her. The two locked into another kiss and Shizuma wanted to just melt away into Chikaru's arms. Within minutes, Chikaru's night gown slid to the floor as two bodies became locked into each other and all that mattered between the two of them was each other.

* * *

The next morning, Shizuma awoke and realized that she had fallen asleep in Chikaru's bed. A soft patter of rain pelted the windows and Shizuma smiled as she turned her head and was met with the sweet, sleeping face of Chikaru. Chikaru was naked and the red sheets barely covered her private extremities. Shizuma pulled the covers over Chikaru's body but as she reached down to pull the covers up, her eyes became locked on Chikaru's exposed breasts. Nearly screaming with embarrassment, Shizuma stifled her excitement and quickly pulled the covers over her new lover and then she stared up at the ceiling.

_Why are you so embarrassed, Shizuma? It's not like you didn't see her chest last night. _Shizuma's mind was trying to give her a reason to not feel embarrassed.

Chikaru moaned in her sleep as she draped an arm over Shizuma and snuggled her face into Shizuma's shoulder. Shizuma turned her body towards Chikaru and embraced her. Chikaru slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she placed a warm hand on Shizuma's cheek and kissed her.

"Good morning, dear; did you sleep well?" Chikaru asked as she pressed her body into Shizuma.

Shizuma could feel the warmth of Chikaru's breasts and then she began to blush.

"Yes, I slept fine; did you?" Shizuma asked as she desperately tried to avert her horny mind to something else.

Chikaru noticed Shizuma's uneasiness and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I did; are you okay?"

"I am fine." Shizuma said weakly.

Chikaru laughed and kissed Shizuma again as she wrapped her arms around Shizuma's neck.

"We moved kind of fast, didn't we?" Chikaru asked.

"Yes, we did; I hope this does not ruin the future for us." Shizuma said.

Chikaru shook her head.

"It will only ruin our future if one of us holds onto ridiculous superstitions about going slow. Since we did what we did; we can only move forward from this point on." Chikaru said wisely.

Shizuma smiled at Chikaru and nodded her head.

"You always were the realist; I love that about you." Shizuma said.

Chikaru smiled innocently and locked her lips with Shizuma's.

* * *

**END: **There you have it...I am sorry that I did not go into detail with the bedroom scene...I am a bit uncomfortable writing about such a private thing...I hope you guys understand. Well, thank you for reading and I shall diligently update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic.**

**Introduction: Chikaru sees the cherry blossom trees for the first time.**

**Some random information**: One of you have brought to my attention that I made a gargantuan mistake!! If any of you remember, in the first story _Snowflakes and Cherry Blossom Petals, _I had written that Chikaru was still in school. I made a grave mistake within this fanfic by writing Chikaru in as a designer. I apologize for the mistake and thank you for letting me know of my error. When I wrote _Snowflakes and Cherry Blossom Petals, _I was not sure if I was going to write another story about our loveable couple but since I have and I have made such a large mistake, I am very, very sorry and I hope all of you can forgive me. I feel terrible for making such an error. I hope this means you will all still keep on reading...I really am sorry.

**

* * *

**

A few days after their unexpected rendezvous, Shizuma found herself visiting Chikaru on a routine-like basis. For Shizuma, she felt that she still had to woo Chikaru so she insisted on buying Chikaru materialistic gifts even though Chikaru assured her lover that such things were unnecessary. One rainy day while Shizuma was daydreaming at her desk in her currently renovating office building, a sharp rap came at her door and she was startled out of her trance.

"Come in." She said without much strength behind her voice.

Her secretary held the door open as a middle-aged woman, wearing her golden-honey hair in a tight bun, dressed in an elegant red over-coat, and with piercing golden eyes, strode in with an unspoken arrogance. Shizuma felt her happiness drop into the fiery pits of hell as she kept her deep-green eyes on the older woman as she sat down across from Shizuma. The older woman sniffed with condescending disgust as she stared at the silver-haired goddess in front of her.

"I am very disappointed at the lack of progress at this renovation, of which I am paying for. Answer me, Shizuma; why do I feel like I am wasting my money?" The older woman asked as she focused her golden eyes on Shizuma like two lasers.

Shizuma slowly sat up straighter in her chair and folded her hands on her lap.

"Renovations take time, Mother; the blueprints of the building were just decided upon not too long ago and unfortunately, the employee suits are taking a bit longer than usual." Shizuma answered her mother with a flat tone.

"I have heard from people that you tend to spend a lot of time with the designer. I don't care if you are having your way with the designer but you are forcing me to waste money! Do you know just how precious money really is, Shizuma? When you were a child, you understood perfectly the value of money and power and now, as you have grown older, you seem to have also grown dim-witted. I am your mother, Shizuma, and you can hate me for trying to make you into someone who is _worth_ something but don't toy with me when it comes to business.

Our competitors are constantly looking for any way to get ahead of us and since they now know that we are under renovation, they have been doing the best they can to make sure their sales sky rocket while we are barely floating upon the surface. This renovation must be hurried along as quickly as possible because I don't want to lose any more money." Mrs. Hanazono could feel the anger rise within her as she stared at her uncaring daughter.

Shizuma sighed and took in a sharp breath.

"Yes, mother." Shizuma accepted the words that her mother barked out like a soldier reluctantly accepts commands from a berating superior officer.

"Good; finally you are listening and not only thinking of yourself. I must go for now since your father and I have a lunch date with a C.E.O of an American company. Make sure everything complies with my wishes or I will destroy the very pedestal you sit on." With her last words, Mrs. Hanazono stormed out of the office and brutishly shut the door behind her.

Shizuma relaxed into her chair and threw her head back in anger. She shut her eyes and jabbed her slender fingers into her throbbing temples and sighed as she tried to release her stress. As she was busy trying to erase her mother from her mind, a sudden ring came from her office phone. With much effort, Shizuma picked up the receiver and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked with hoarseness in her voice.

"Hello, darling; are you okay?" Chikaru's sweet voice flooded over from the other line.

Shizuma felt her body inflate with bliss at the sound of Chikaru's voice.

"Oh, I am fine; how are you, my lady?" Shizuma teased.

Chikaru gave out a cute giggle.

"Your mother's secretary contacted me and told me that I was being too slow with the progress of refurbishing the building. I hope that she didn't take it out on you."

Shizuma let out a weak breath of air.

"I am sorry that she contacted you and bothered you about it. She came and spoke to me just a few minutes ago about the same issue."

"Well, I will do my best to speed things up but I was just doing my best to make sure that everything is as perfect as can be."

"I understand that fully and I will do my best to keep my mother's fangs at bay. How are you today?"

"Oh I am fine; did you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

Shizuma's heart lightened.

"Of course; I would love to. What time shall I be over?"

"Any time when you are finished with work so don't feel a rush to get here." Chikaru seductively said.

Shizuma smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"I cannot wait to see you, beloved."

"I can't wait to see you too, my dear Shizuma. I shall see you soon then, take care."

"You too." Shizuma hung up the phone with a heavy heart.

She already missed Chikaru and she could not wait for her time at work to end. With much effort, she hung up her heart to finish some paperwork without any distractions.

* * *

Later that night after Shizuma and Chikaru had met up at Chikaru's house and had dinner, the two lay silently entwined on Chikaru's lush bed. Shizuma held Chikaru and the two savored the time they had just holding each other. Chikaru lifted her head from Shizuma's shoulder and focused her eyes on Shizuma's face.

"Is something bothering you, Shizuma?" Chikaru asked as she studied Shizuma's grim features.

Shizuma turned her face towards Chikaru and forced a weak smile upon her pink lips.

"Everything is fine, dear; do not worry." Shizuma tried to assure her love.

Chikaru buried her face into Shizuma's hair and took in a deep breath and drowned herself within the sweet aroma of Shizuma's shampoo and perfume.

"I was thinking after the renovations are finished, you and I should take a week long vacation somewhere." Chikaru suggested with her face still breathing in Shizuma's scents.

"Where would you like to go?"

Chikaru looked up and brought herself closer to Shizuma's face.

"How about if we go to your vacation home; I have never been there yet." Chikaru said.

Shizuma bit her lower lip in thought.

"Are you sure, that does not sound like much of a vacation."

"I just want to spend time alone with you and not in the judgmental views of others."

"Well then you shall have your wish, my dear."

Chikaru smiled and snuggled up more into Shizuma's side and relaxed her body.

* * *

A few months later, in early December, the first cold snow-flakes of winter gently floated over Japan. The renovations were nearly finished and Shizuma and Chikaru were able to receive two weeks of vacation from work. Immediately, Shizuma and Chikaru drove to Shizuma's isolated vacation home. As Shizuma's driver slowly drove up towards Shizuma's house, Shizuma and Chikaru sat in the back seat, holding each other's hands. Chikaru was simply floored as she saw rows and rows of large, imposing trees slowly blur past her sight. The trees reminded her of tall, immortal guardians, silently protecting the way into Shizuma's house.

As the car was passing the last few trees, Chikaru's eyes immediately caught sight of the two most gorgeous trees she had ever seen. Planted one on each side of the face of the large mansion, two magnificent cherry blossom trees dropped their petals to dance with the falling snow. When the car stopped in front of the house, Chikaru let go of Shizuma's hand and ran to the tree on the left side of the house and stood under it in awe. She closed her eyes as the cherry blossom petals swirled all around her and became entrapped within her dark hair. Shizuma walked up silently behind her and watched her beloved soak in the beauty of the trees.

"Do you like them, Chikaru?" Shizuma asked softly.

Chikaru slowly opened her eyes and turned to Shizuma.

"They are so beautiful; I have never seen such beautiful trees before, Shizuma. You know, cherry blossom trees are my favorite." Chikaru said with a smile as she gently brushed some stray petals from her eyelashes.

Shizuma smiled warmly and took Chikaru's hand.

"I will always love you, beloved." Shizuma said.

The cherry blossom petals and the snow danced around the two couples like as if the trees and the weather itself were blessing the two in their eternal union. Shizuma leaned down and kissed Chikaru and Chikaru responded by wrapping her arms around Shizuma's neck. The two remained as one even though the snow threatened to torrent down upon them. The cherry blossom petals swirled and twirled around the two lovers like confetti and the wind snapped and whipped each woman's hair around each other like a flag waving in the wind. With much effort, Chikaru gently pulled her face back and studied the beauty of the silver-haired goddess in front of her.

"I will always love you, beloved; for all eternity shall my heart be yours." Chikaru whispered as she kissed Shizuma again.

As the wind picked up and chilled the two, the couple clung tightly to each other and paid little notice to the cold as they felt their hearts fill each other with the warmth they so desperately needed.

* * *

**END: So, that was it for this chapter. I know I have been unsual and have not updated in some time but I am moving so there are a few complications that need to be smoothed out like..my access to the internet at my new place. I hope all of you can be patient for me. I am sorry again for the mistake I had made with Chikaru...I hope you can all forgive me. Until next time, dears.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own strawberry panic.....**

**INTROducTiON: lol and you thought this would end quick kekekeke.**

* * *

Shizuma and Chikaru were lying peacefully in Shizuma's bed within her vacation home. Chikaru had propped herself up by an elbow and was studying Shizuma's elegant sleeping face. She brought a delicate finger up to Shizuma's face and ran it along Shizuma's lips. Smiling, she felt Shizuma's breath dance across her finger's surface and Chikaru caressed her lover's face.

_With every snowfall, my love for you will grow and grow until even the universe cannot keep my love for you at bay. I can think of nothing more romantic than just standing under the cherry blossom trees with you as the petals float around us. No star can shine brighter than the love I feel for you, my dearest. When the warmth of this world ceases to exist and you and I are alone; we need only each other to survive for the rest of eternity. Nothing can pull you from my embrace unless, of course, you wish to leave me. _

_As I lay here with you, I cannot think of anything to compare your beauty to or your hidden strength. Your heart, which you hid so well after the tragedies of two loves, I have been blessed enough to be graced by it. I have never, ever dreamed of falling in love with anyone and yet you took my heart even when you were barely healing from your own wounds. _Chikaru thought poetically to herself as her finger drew imaginary lines across Shizuma's face and then down her neck.

Shizuma stirred at the contact but then adjusted her body so that her head was snuggled in more tightly between Chikaru's breasts and her breathing became more rhythmic again. Chikaru giggled and she planted a sweet kiss on Shizuma's forehead.

_During your time at St. Miator, and my time at Lulim, you never seemed to notice me. You were too busy being in love with Kaori or even after her, you were too busy trying to find someone to fill that hole she left within your heart. That bleeding gap you had within your heart, you were able to fill it with the love of Nagisa but then she failed to be your eternal love. I never questioned why you never noticed the people who truly admired you for who you were and not just for your flawless beauty or magnificent seductiveness. _

_Now, I wonder if I am just a temporary bandage to your cuts. While my heart strings are wrapping their fragile bodies around you, do you actually feel the same as I do? Am I nothing more than a pretty face and a body for you to have your way with? I just wish to love one person and since I have given myself to you; will you become tired of me and throw me to the side? While my heart tells me that you are the one, my rational being warns me to be careful of you, dear seductress. _

_Never have my mind and rational thought been enemies and yet you were able to pit this war so easily within me. _Chikaru stopped in mid thought as she admired the sleeping beauty snuggled so close to her.

_And yet, even though you have allowed me to wage war within my own body, I still cannot help but allow myself to fall in love with you, my silver-haired goddess. With every breath you take, I can feel my heart flutter. With every look you give me, I can feel myself fall in love all over again. I hope that you are the one who will love me for all eternity for I will always love you, beloved._

With that last thought, Chikaru rested her head on Shizuma's soft hair and closed her eyes to join her lover in blissful slumber.

* * *

When Chikaru awoke, it was barely morning and the snow was falling silently. She kissed Shizuma and carefully got out of bed and decided to make Shizuma a surprise breakfast. Silently, she put on a silk, pink robe and quietly made her way downstairs to the kitchen. On her way to the kitchen, she passed a stand where all the mail was and the tails of her robe caught a pile and it fell to the floor. Chikaru growled at herself and stooped down to pick up the pile of mail sprawled out over the floor. She placed all of them back on the nightstand but then saw that she had missed one more. Stooping down, she picked up the pink envelope and noticed a familiar name written on the front of it; _Aoi Nagisa. _

Chikaru's eyes widened and she hesitated as she set the pink envelope down on the nightstand. She slowly turned and tried to walk away but her mind was throwing up red flags of unrequited warnings. After taking two small steps toward the kitchen, Chikaru's anxiety forced her to turn around and snatch up the envelope from the nightstand. She pressed the envelope close to her chest and sat down in the couch in front of an empty hearth. Her heart was pumping harder as she contemplated opening up the letter.

_Why would Nagisa send Shizuma a letter? _Chikaru thought curiously.

She looked at the letter and bit her lower lip. Finally, her curiosity broke her anxiety and she took her fingernails and ripped the envelope flap open. A sweet and flowery scent filled her nostrils as she pulled out the letter from within and she slowly opened it. Nagisa's neat but somewhat clumsy handwriting was obvious from first glance and Chikaru braced herself as she read the letter.

_Dear Shizuma,_

_I hope that all is well, my dear Shizuma. You are probably wondering why I would send you a letter out of the blue but I have been trying to contact you for sometime. It seems that you did not receive the letters I sent to your office so I decided to send this letter to your vacation home since it is now entering winter and you are usually there during this time. _

_I was wondering how you are doing since the day you and I separated. I hope that you still don't harbor any hard feelings towards me since I have a confession to make. Tamao and I had a huge argument and we are currently on a break until we patch things up. I feel so very confused, Shizuma, because my heart needs you. I want to make sure that I didn't let you go out of false pretenses. I want to feel you again, Shizuma, I just want to make sure if you are the one for me or not. I understand that you are probably still single and I hope that you are willing to give me a second chance. _

_When I came to your office last month and kissed you, I was unsure if you felt the same way I did when our lips met. Please, Shizuma, please contact me because I still love you so. _

_Forever yours,_

_Aoi Nagisa._

When Chikaru's eyes grazed over the words _kissed you, _she felt her heart drop to the floor and the letter and envelope fell from her delicate hand. Tears fell from her face as she stared into the empty, black pit of the hearth in front of her. Her stomach felt like it was just set on fire and her heart felt like as if it was stomped on and then stabbed. As the silent tears rolled down her face, Shizuma lazily came downstairs and wrapped her arms around her beloved. She immediately saw Chikaru's tears and she quickly came in front of her lover and knelt in front of her.

"What is wrong, Chikaru?" Shizuma asked concerned.

Chikaru stared at Shizuma with eyes filled with sorrowful tears and an aching heart. Without warning, her right hand rose up and she slapped Shizuma across the face. Shizuma's eyes widened and she moved her face back towards Chikaru and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Chikaru; why would you do that?" Shizuma asked, bewildered.

Chikaru's chest heaved up and down and her tears rolled down her face faster. She reached over and picked up the envelope and letter from Nagisa and thrust it in front of Shizuma's face.

"What is this, Shizuma; tell me what this is!" Chikaru hollered as tears fell from her eyes like two waterfalls.

Shizuma quivered as she read the letter and then she looked up at Chikaru with eyes that could bleed her liquefied heart out.

"Ch-Chikaru this is not what it seems, I can explain-"Shizuma could barely stammer out her words before Chikaru slapped her again.

Shizuma felt her bottom lip split open from the impact, all due to the grace of Chikaru's razor-sharp nails.

"Shizuma, you cheated on me! How could you do this to me? You betrayed me!" Chikaru could barely contain herself and she put her hands over her face and sobbed into them.

Shizuma felt like her body was encased in ice and she could not move to comfort nor run away from Chikaru.

"Chikaru, it is not as it seems; please, allow me to explain." Shizuma said softly as blood dripped from her lip.

Chikaru wiped her tears and glared at Shizuma. She sniffed and rose from her seat and went upstairs. Shizuma was still kneeling on the floor and a few minutes later, Chikaru came downstairs with her suitcase. She made it to the front door as Shizuma found the strength to get up and run to her.

"Shizuma, don't touch me; it is over between you and me." Chikaru said with her back turned to Shizuma.

Shizuma touched Chikaru's shoulder and Chikaru violently shrugged it off as she turned around to face Shizuma.

"Chikaru, why will you not allow me to explain what happened? The kiss was not-" Before Shizuma could speak, Chikaru cut her off.

"Shizuma, I know what kind of person you are and I can only imagine what you are truly capable of. However, even though I knew what you were capable of, I still wanted to love you. I gave you my whole heart, Shizuma; I gave you my whole heart! And yet, your play-girl side comes out and you go out and kiss Nagisa? Shizuma, you broke my heart; you really shattered it beyond repair.

Hanazono Shizuma, I hate you with every broken piece of my being."

Chikaru quickly spun back towards the front door, flung it open, and walked into the oncoming snow. Her pink silk robe flapped in the cold wind as she flagged down Shizuma's driver. Without a second glance, she jumped into the car and asked the driver to take her back to her place and Shizuma's driver obeyed the command, thinking Shizuma had allowed it.

Frantically, Shizuma ran after the car but then her legs gave out and she crumpled to the snow. Her heart felt like it was ready to burst and she began to weep into the snow. In her right hand, she clutched Nagisa's letter and she tightened her hand around it; scrunching up the letter. She threw back her head and called out Chikaru's name but the only one to hear her were the densely falling snow and the howling wind.

* * *

**END: My dears, this is just the beginning. I made a silent promise that I will deliver drama...now, let's see where this goes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic.**

**Introduction: WHat the kiss meant.**

* * *

Shizuma managed to get inside her house and she floated to the couch that was situated in front of the empty hearth. She let her body collapse into the plush couch and focused her dead, solid eyes into the dark void of the hearth. Her heart did not seem to beat any longer and her spirit was screaming within her like a howling banshee.

_Why would she not let me explain? Why did she act out so violently? _Shizuma asked herself as she rested her forehead on the palm of her right hand.

She realized her lip was still bleeding but did not care.

_Chikaru, my dear Chikaru; why did you not wish to stay and talk with me about this? Why did you cut out your heart without hesitation? _

A sharp pain took a hold of her chest as she remembered Chikaru's angry eyes and quaking body.

_Those eyes held so much sorrow and her aura stained me with accusations of betrayal. _Shizuma thought to herself as she rubbed her left cheek and laid her head against the top of her couch.

She closed her eyes and tried to figure out how to re-organize her disarrayed love.

* * *

(Shizuma reminiscing about what happened a month ago)…

After a lunch break, Shizuma reluctantly forced herself to part from Chikaru's presence so that both could return to their jobs. Shizuma glided into her office building and was making her way to her office when her secretary got up, greeted her, and handed her some mail. The silver-haired maiden absent-mindedly took the envelopes and entered her office. She shut the door behind her and sat down behind her desk.

Shizuma looked through the mail and she ripped through the business mails, read each, and either kept it in a tray on her desk or tossed it into the trash. Suddenly, a gasp escaped her lips when her deep-olive green eyes landed on a pink envelope. The mail was addressed to Shizuma and the sender was Aoi Nagisa. Shizuma felt an urge to vomit but suppressed the thought. She ran her fingers across Nagisa's name and she turned the envelope over to open it but stopped.

_Why should I open this? Why is she suddenly contacting me after all this time? _Shizuma asked herself.

She studied the pink envelope and then she threw it into the trash.

_If she really needed something important; she would have called. I have no time to entertain an old love._

With that last thought, Shizuma felt content at her decision and smiled. After briefly congratulating herself, she focused on completing priority paperwork for the day.

4:00 rolled around and Shizuma massaged the back of her stiff neck. With a sigh, she pushed the stack of finished papers that were in front of her to the edge of her desk and got up to stretch. She decided to get something to drink from the vending machine outside and she walked to her door and opened it. However, when her eyes looked up from the doorknob, a peculiar red-head stared up at her with deep-red eyes. Shizuma nearly choked on her air but then scrambled to put on an emotion-less façade.

"Nagisa, what are you doing here?" Shizuma whispered.

Nagisa gave Shizuma a smile and then walked into the office, forcing Shizuma to quickly back away. The red-head shut the door behind her and came closer to Shizuma.

"I have missed you, Shizuma." Nagisa smiled innocently.

Shizuma raised her eyebrow and gave her old love a suspicious look.

"What is it that you have come to see me for?" Shizuma asked as her body backed up into the desk.

Nagisa followed Shizuma and giggled when Shizuma was stopped by an obstacle. Shizuma felt nervousness overwhelm her as she looked down upon the face she used to love so much. Her heart began to beat frantically as Nagisa came closer and Shizuma felt a slight dread take over her.

"I missed you and I came here to vent." Nagisa said.

"Vent about what, Nagisa?"

"I have been wondering if I made a mistake or not when I left you and decided to be with Tamao. Now, I am having these mixed feelings because I am not sure if what I felt for her was love but more pity and if the lust I felt for you was love." Nagisa sighed as her eyes gave off a pleading look to Shizuma.

Shizuma's eyes narrowed as she recollected the feeling of her heart imploding in on itself from pain when Nagisa had broken up with her.

"Nagisa, you broke up with me even when you knew that I loved you with no end. You left me for Tamao because you said that you two were much more compatible than you and I ever could be. You left me to pick up the pieces while you enjoyed a new-found love. You seemed so sure back then, what has changed now?" Shizuma asked coldly.

Nagisa's eyes softened and she looked down at her feet.

"I am just not sure what I feel is what I want to feel. Do you understand that, Shizuma? I want to feel love again and I think what Tamao and I have is not the intense love that you and I had shared. I just want to feel a burst of energy explode out of me whenever I give or receive a kiss or whenever your eyes gaze upon me." Nagisa stalked closer towards Shizuma and the silver-haired goddess stiffened and hardened her eyes.

"I do not love you, Nagisa; you broke my heart and left me to be with someone more attuned. I allowed that and someone special graced my life and helped me to move on. Do not play these games, Nagisa." Shizuma warned sternly as she straightened herself.

Nagisa's blood-red eyes became enflamed with anger and she shot Shizuma a look that made her slightly cringe. Without warning, Nagisa forced herself onto Shizuma, backing Shizuma into her desk again, and the red-head pushed her lips onto Shizuma's. Shizuma felt her body ring with a feeling that was mixed with pleasure, confusion, and anger. She moved her head back to pull away but Nagisa wrapped her arms around Shizuma's neck and tried to deepen the kiss.

_This is what I wanted from her for so long but…the feeling is not there anymore. My heart belongs to Chikaru! _

With immortal strength, Shizuma managed to break away from the kiss and pushed Nagisa to the floor. Nagisa fell and her head hung down as her hair cascaded over her eyes so that she gave off a grim and disappointed appearance. Shizuma stood over her, with her hands clenched and her heart pumping hot adrenaline through her veins. Nagisa slowly looked up and glared at Shizuma through her dense, red bangs.

"You really believe that was necessary, Shizuma? You and I were in love, how could you dismiss it so easily when I am trying to let you understand that I was wrong." Nagisa growled as she slowly picked herself up.

Shizuma felt a snarl come up her throat but she suppressed her anger and put on an empty face.

"Nagisa, you are a hypocrite to even say such words. You were the one who left me to be with Tamao and now you are accusing me of doing the same even though you forced yourself upon me. You really believe that just because I loved you at one time, that you can come and go as you please? My heart was once open to you and even when you broke it, I was more than willing to let you back in if you had only asked. But now it is too late, Nagisa; our love is beyond repair." Shizuma coldly stated as she turned around, walked to her door, and opened it.

Nagisa felt her pride become torn apart at Shizuma's gesture and she walked to the door.

Before she left, Nagisa flashed her blood-red eyes on Shizuma with intent to kill.

"Shizuma, if you loved me as much as you say; then you should take me back knowing that I understand what I did wrong."

Shizuma stared at Nagisa with blank eyes and shook her head. Before Nagisa could say anything else, Shizuma pushed her from the entrance and shut the door in her face. She pressed her back against the door like as if she was bracing for a battering ram to come slamming through the door. With a heavy sigh, she took in a deep breath and walked to her desk to pick up her satchel.

As she was getting ready to leave, a proud smile crossed her lips.

_I did it, Chikaru; your love gave me the strength to repel the love that had scarred me before you came into my life. I did not feel an urge to want her back because I could only think of you and how you were the only one who was more than willing to put everything on the line for me. I cannot wait to see you tonight to thank you for your support._

With that, Shizuma called up Chikaru to let her know that she was coming over for dinner, and she left her office with happiness streaming off of her.

* * *

Shizuma sighed as her mind went through the emotions and the memories of Nagisa's kiss. She wiped a trail of blood from her lip and sat up straight in her seat. Her eyes wandered to the nearest window and she studied the gently falling snow outside.

_I want to be with her; always and forever. I want to be with you, Chikaru. I need her more than she really knows. Her love is the potion that keeps me alive and yet I barely did much to stop her from leaving. _

Shizuma shot up from her seat and her eyes took on a serious glow.

"I must get you back, no matter where you are. I cannot live without you, Chikaru; you are the one who brought back the warmth into my world. You breathed life into me even when I was not sure about what to do with you. I finally see that you put your heart on the line and so that is why you acted the way you did."

Shizuma heard her driver drive the car back up to the vacation home and she looked at the entrance of her home. Without a second thought, she ran to the door, flung it open, and flagged her driver down. She got into the backseat and slammed the door shut.

"Take me to Chikaru. Now." Shizuma ordered.

The driver looked at Shizuma curiously but knew better than to ask questions. Shizuma, who was dressed only in her red night gown and red silk robe, did not seem affected by the chill of winter as her mind raced with ways to ask Chikaru to take her back. She was a woman on a mission and that mission was to get her woman back because this time, she felt that her love for Chikaru was meant for much more than just puppy-love.

As the driver pulled out of the vacation home and drove towards Chikaru's house, Shizuma sat grimly in the backseat as her emotions flooded her senses and regret stabbed at her like a knife to her side.

_The only love that was pure of all that is sinful and the only love that was willing to risk her life over my own is the love that I had let go without much of a fight. Do not allow her to escape you, Shizuma; she is the one for you. _Shizuma explained to herself as she clenched her hands into tight fists.

She looked outside and watched the trees blur past her car. Nervousness set in and her body twitched as she thought up of things to say to Chikaru. She was more afraid of saying the wrong things and not touching on points that perhaps Chikaru was wishing to hear. Shizuma closed her eyes tightly shut and she tried to calm the furious turmoil within her. Taking a sharp breath, she reassured herself that if Chikaru really loved her; she would listen to what Shizuma had to say. A flutter of uneasiness came up to her throat as she weighed the truth behind her own thoughts of confidence.

* * *

**END: So, tell me what you think so far. If you have any thoughts of what I should add, please let me know since I seem to be struggling with writer's block lol. Like always, I love your reviews and thank you for taking the time to read. Until next time, my dears.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ROAR...I do not own Strawberry Panic...Roar...**

**INTRODUCTION: So here you go, dears. This is the end of the beginning. If you have not done so, you should probably read _Snowflakes and Cherry Blossom Petals _as a follow up if you wish. Please, enjoy and thank you!**

**

* * *

**

Shizuma's driver pulled the car up against the sidewalk in front of Chikaru's house. The silver-haired maiden could feel the arteries of her heart tighten and refuse to allow blood to course through her body. She gasped at her massive nervousness and she took a sharp breath and opened her car door. Her hands were tight against her sides and she looked at the foreboding door in front of her and slowly walked towards it.

One step in front of another, Shizuma had to force her legs to work properly because the closer she got to Chikaru's door; the more her legs felt like they were being apprehended by gummy glue. Her bare feet made soft pattering noises against the snow and cobbled path. When she reached her destination, she hesitated before ringing the doorbell and when she did, she felt a cold sweat take over her even though the temperature was somewhat below freezing.

The seconds ticked slowly by and Shizuma felt like she was standing in front of the door for hours. When she was about to ring the doorbell again, she heard the door click open and in front of her stood a most familiar red-head.

"Nagisa." Shizuma's breath caught in her throat as she said her old lover's name.

Nagisa glared at Shizuma but her eyes softened and she walked past Shizuma. Shizuma turned around and grabbed Nagisa; forcing the red-head to focus her blood-red eyes on Shizuma's deep olive ones.

"Let go of me, Shizuma." Nagisa said, wincing at the abruptness of Shizuma's grasp.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuma asked roughly.

"Chikaru asked me to come by because she needed to talk about something. Let go of me!" Nagisa pushed Shizuma away and regained control of her body.

"Why would she call you? Explain, Nagisa!"

"You go and talk to her; it isn't my job to relay information to you like a secretary." Nagisa spat back like a cobra would spit out venom at a predator.

Shizuma realized how harshly she was speaking to Nagisa and relaxed her body.

"I am very sorry, Nagisa; I did not mean to act that way towards you." Shizuma apologized as she hung her head and her eyes became dim.

Nagisa's eyes softened and she came closer to Shizuma and reached out for Shizuma's hand and held it.

"I understand, Shizuma; its okay. Chikaru told me what happened between you and her and I told her my side. I realized that I was wrong to come to you, trying to get something out of you when I should have been trying to mend the cuts in my love with Tamao. Go to her, Shizuma; don't let her get away from you because you two deserve each other." Nagisa smiled and turned to walk to her car but she felt someone grab her arm.

Shizuma pulled Nagisa close to her and embraced her warmly. Nagisa was so shocked that her body froze but she wrapped her arms gently around Shizuma's neck.

"Thank you, Nagisa; if you had not done so I was not sure how I was going to be able to explain myself. I am sorry for the way I treated you; I will always love you, my friend." Shizuma said as she pulled away to see tears flow out of Nagisa's eyes.

Nagisa nodded her head and slowly walked to her car. She turned around once more to wave to Shizuma and got into her car and drove back to Tamao. Shizuma smiled and then ran into Chikaru's house.

"Chikaru?" Shizuma called out.

Chikaru walked out from the kitchen and looked at Shizuma with her head tilted and her hands on her slender waist. Shizuma held her breath as she waited for Chikaru to say anything to her. Chikaru walked closer to Shizuma and without saying a word raised her right hand in the air. Shizuma, feeling the sting of a third slap coming on, flinched and shut her eyes but she felt a hand caress her left cheek and she opened her eyes just in time to see Chikaru's lips come toward her. The two kissed and Chikaru began to cry as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her delicate arms around over Shizuma's neck.

Shizuma pulled away to study the crying beauty in her arms.

"I wanted to explain things to you-"Chikaru put her finger to Shizuma's lips to stop her from finishing her sentence.

"I asked Nagisa to come over because I wanted to hear from her of what happened. I'm so sorry that I hit you, dear. I was just so angry and I felt so heartbroken because I thought you'd gone back to being the old Shizuma. I'm so sorry, dear, I really am. I just was so hurt that such a thing had happened but when Nagisa and I talked, she was very truthful and felt terrible for forcing herself upon you.

I should have listened to you and tried to understand but I was so angry and I didn't know what to do. I love you, my Shizuma; I love you with everything that is me." As Chikaru said those words, she tenderly kissed Shizuma again and buried her face into the silver-hair of her lover.

"I love you, Chikaru; you should know better than jump to conclusions. Anyways, I love you, dearest; I love you too much to let you go again." Shizuma whispered.

Chikaru sniffed and smiled dazzlingly at her lover and then lead her up to her room. Shizuma shut the bedroom door behind her and watched Chikaru throw off her pink silk robe to the ground and pulled Shizuma on top of her as she fell onto her bed. Chikaru helped Shizuma remove her red silk robe and the two began to kiss like lovers who were apart for years. Within a matter of moments, Chikaru's pink night gown slid to the floor and Shizuma's red night gown followed quickly thereafter.

The two spilled out their love to match the amount of snow that was falling heavily outside. As Chikaru pulled her face away to gain some air, she gazed at the lover on top of her and smiled.

"I never want to be far from you, Shizuma; wherever you go, I wish to go too. I never want to be anything less than your girlfriend." Chikaru said.

Shizuma smiled and gently brushed her hand across Chikaru's left breast; inciting a moan from the raven-haired woman.

"I want you to become more than my girlfriend, Chikaru. But such talks can wait until later, yes? I love you just as much as you love me and I want our love to last for all eternity." Shizuma said as she kissed Chikaru again.

Chikaru moaned as Shizuma's hand wandered down from Chikaru's breasts to the lips between her hips. Before they got too serious, Chikaru grabbed Shizuma's hair and forced her to look into her chestnut eyes.

"I will always love you, beloved; for all eternity will you have my heart." Chikaru said as her lips ached for affection.

Shizuma smiled lovingly.

"I will always love you too, Chikaru; for all eternity will I be yours." Shizuma finished her sentence by kissing Chikaru's burning lips with her own.

The two became even more entwined and their passion heated up to extreme temperatures. As the snow outside fell, the two lovers silently apologized to each other by giving each other physical love. To the two lovers, nothing else mattered except each other. Chikaru could feel her broken heart quickly mend itself with every kiss Shizuma gave her. Shizuma could feel her soul rest at ease as she kissed and caressed the lover underneath her.

_Nothing can take me away from you, Chikaru. I want you to be more than my girlfriend. Hopefully, in the future, you and I can get married and have children. I just want our life to be ours. I just want it to be me and you. When the time comes, I hope that life will be good to us when we decide to tie ourselves together for all eternity. _With that last thought, Shizuma refocused her attention on completely satisfying the moaning Chikaru who had her arms grabbing hold of Shizuma's shoulders like as if the very thought of letting her go again would be monumentally disastrous.

* * *

**END: So this is the end of the 'prequel'. I hope that all of you liked it. I understand that it was short and a bit rushed but I am sorry about that. Now, I am not sure exactly what else I should write about but I would be more than happy if any of you have any ideas that you would like for me to create into a story! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I like to thank my ever so diligent readings out there who have constantly kept up with each chapter that I put up. I would like to personally thank Stavri, ZIIX, Angelnaughty, and Spikesagitta because you four have been readers since my first fanfic and if you four did not say such nice things to keep me supported, I do not think I would have kept writing. Thank you so much for everything. SO, until next time. May only the best come your way, dears. **


End file.
